Fight for Your Life
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: Christmas gift for SuicuneNorth. A small hybrid of a Lucario and a Charizard is left to fend for herself after her family are no longer around to protect her and the local wild Pokemon see her as an easy target.


**Author's Note**  
Hi everyone! This would be my first time on the Pokémon scene, so it'll be a nice change, I think! It's a Christmas gift request for a friend of mine on deviantART, SuicuneNorth. Hope you enjoy it, Eon!

**Disclaimer**  
I don't own Pokémon – that's Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., and a slew of other people whom I envy very much. I also do not own Lucareon, though I doubt Eon would sue me even if I didn't say this. :P

* * *

**Fight for Your Life  
A Christmas Gift for SuicuneNorth**

**-MoonlightUmbreon-**

**

* * *

**Innocent. Curious. Unwilling to cause trouble. That's what I was.

Never once, _never once_ did I _ever_ try to inflict pain, hurt or inflict harm on anyone unprovoked. And still, it had happened.

I slowly moved towards my cave, dragging my injured foot across the ground. Once again, I'd come off second-best in a fight with that horrible Staraptor. Well... I am a fighting/fire type.. really, it's no surprise, but I don't provoke these attacks! I try to go out to forage for some food, and this Staraptor in particular sees me as its personal punching bag.

My home is drawing near. I don't have any food with me because I was chased off and attacked before I could gather anything to eat, and I'm very hungry and warn out. The fight took so much out of me – I thought I was hungry earlier... Earlier couldn't hold a candle to now.

The cool darkness of home washed over me. I kept walking to the very end of the tunnel, where the entrance wasn't even visible anymore – the only thing that lit it up was the constant burning of my fiery tail. Sitting on a rock and examining my foot revealed a large red gash in the side, crimson fluid slowly dripping from the wound. It led from my ankle right up to the top of my thigh. No wonder it hurts so much...

It was all because of an attack gone wrong. Recently, I'd learned to mix embers into an Aura Sphere. The thing was, when I was creating it to attack the Staraptor, I put too much effort into it and failed to notice that it was soaring towards me faster than I'd anticipated. Its large talons pierced through my skin, and it wasn't a clean cut, either. It zagged in places and looked as though the bird's personal mission was to tear it off. Come to think of it, it probably was.

My stomach grumbled angrily, demanding food. But I couldn't go out there now. I wasn't in any state to defend myself – not that I could have anyway. I always seemed to be that little bit under-experienced than all of the other Pokémon, causing many injuries to be inflicted on me as I was continually fought.

I've been easy pickings ever since I evolved from a Riolu/Charmander hybrid into a Riolu/Charmeleon. When I was a baby, other Pokémon tended to take sympathy on me, especially since I hadn't any parents. They'd let me gather food and go to the lake to quench my thirst without being attacked. But now that I've evolved (into what I've decided to call a Lucareon) they see me as an opportunity for training, and even easy pickings. That former sympathy is gone.

The deep cut in my leg throbbed horribly. This needed to stop. I was wounded, hungry and even becoming dehydrated. I couldn't live my life like this – it wasn't right. The fact that I was being deprived of resources that I needed to keep myself living was plain depressing, anyway.

I decided that there was one way to do this. I'd need to train myself to become stronger. Just at this thought, my hands began emitting a strong blue aura. I was determined to make it. It took a lot of self-endurance to ignore the pain as I stood up. A sphere of the aura formed in my hands, dense and black in the middle. I blew some embers out of my mouth into the middle, making the sphere hot and fiery. I kept it there, beginning to walk out of my cave for another shot at getting to my foraging grounds.

Staraptor could attack me this time. Because this time I wouldn't be the one running. This time I'd be ready to blast a flaming ball of darkness at it right between the eyes.

**

* * *

Author's Note  
**Hope you enjoyed! That was actually rather interesting to write. Which is odd, because I always tended to think that Pokémon might be... too... well, not my style, let's leave it at that. But it was really quite good. Merry Christmas Eon. :D I hope I got the details right.


End file.
